


While You're Away

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek XI AKA Reboot
Genre: Gen, McCoy - Freeform, PG-13, Star Trek XI - Freeform, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser: I promised, yeah. You asked, and I'm going to go along with you. But, baby, it's hard. So f*cking hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You're Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 1-24-10
> 
> AN: Written to compliment ChaosRaven's beautiful manip, 'While You're Away,' for Team McChekov's Second Prompt in the st_respect Ship Wars -- Bill Withers, Ain't No Sunshine.

I promised, yeah.

You asked, and I'm going to go along with you. But, baby, it's hard. So fucking hard.

You’re everywhere I look. Your face in the mirror, looking back at me at the stupidest times. Like in the shiny parts of med equipment.

I have to keep my head down on the bridge. Or I’ll see you out there.

Time for me to go, baby. The crew‘s been waiting out in the rain, you see. Now I’ve got to leave the _Enterprise_. Follow them, ’cause, babe, you’ve gone away too far for me to follow you.

Goodbye sunshine.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
